Time Of Dying
by Red Rose Production
Summary: This is a oneshot song Fiction. Again it is a Three Days Grace song Time of Dying. It is a friendship fiction between Tom and Doug. No slash


_This is not a slash. It is merely and friendship fiction between Tom and Doug. Again it is a Three Days Grace song Time of Dying. Hope you like it._

Something went wrong, Todd Davies found out the Tom Harrison was really a cop. He was supposed to meet him to sell the man some drugs, but he had another plan.

It was dark when Tom walked down the back ally to meet Todd. He look behind him and saw Doug waiting in a parked car incase something went wrong.

As Tom approached the teenager, he smiled at him. "So, lets do this. Do you have the half a key, like I asked for?" Todd just nodded his head "Yeah, you have the money." Tom pulled out a roll of cash and handed it the young man. The man just pulled out a gun and aimed it a Tom. "Thanks for the money, cop"

Everything was a blur; Tom laid on the cold ground. He looked down at his chest and saw blood gushing. He turned his head and watched as Todd ran away as fast as he could. Tom then looked towards the sky. He tried his best to breath normally, but his wound wouldn't let him. He could hear footsteps, on the asphalt road, running toward him.

"Tom! Oh god, Tommy." Doug panicked as his scooped up his friend under. His friend looked up at him with painful eyes. Doug then looked at his chest and saw that it was bleeding profusely. "God!" Tom closed is eyes and squeezed them, trying to fight the pain and the cold "Doug…cold." Doug quickly took off his leather jacket and placed it on top of his Tom. "Help is on the way, Tommy. Stay with me Tom." Doug looked up when he heard the sound of sirens. The ambulance was finally there, thou it was only ten minutes; to him it was a lifetime.

**On the ground I lay,  
Motionless in pain,  
I can see my life,  
Flashing in before my eyes,**

Tom whole life ran through his mind, like a silent movie, as his friend held him. Playing ball with his father. His father death. Being at the academy. Joining Jump Street. Meeting Doug, Tom's partner and best friend. All his busts. Amy. Jackie. Being shot in the butt by Doug. Ioki being shot and almost dying. Going to prison for murder, a murder he did not commit. Getting out of prison. Helping Judy get through a rape. Going to El Salvador to find Doug's Wife. Everything up to this moment flashed behind his eyes.

**Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up,  
I'm living a nightmare,**

Tom opened his eyes and stared up at his friend. He could hear they sirens now. At first it thought this was nothing but a nightmare, but he was wrong when he struggled to breath. His eyes began to water as he stared at his best friend. He had been through a lot with Doug. The only person he would trust his life with.

He heard people rushing towards him. The paramedics came and pushed Doug away so they could save his life. Tom was determined not to die there, on the cold pavement.

**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive,**

I will not die; I'll wait here for you,  
I feel alive; with you're beside me,  
I will not die; I'll wait here for you,  
In my time of dying,

**On this bed I lay,  
Losing everything,  
I can see my life,  
Passing me by,  
Was it all too much?  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare,**

Tom laid in the hospital bed. Machines where hook up to him, to help him live. He waited; the only person he wanted to see was Doug, His best friend. But he laid alone for what seem like forever. He was going to wait to see Doug before death claims his life. He needed to see the man that would get him through any situation. He needed to see the man that he spent everyday of his life with. He would wait for him. To tell him how much he meant to him. To have the friendship they did. He could feel his life slipping away and no one could save him now.

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive,

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you,  
I feel alive, with you beside me,  
I will not die; I'll wait here for you,  
In my time of dying...**

"Tommy!" Doug walked into the room. The only noise in the room was the beeping of the machines. He walked over to his friend's bedside and sat down. Tom was pale and he was physically exhausted. Doug held Tom's cold calmly hand. Tom opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him. "Doug. Thank you." Doug was confused "For what?" Tom took another rough breath, "For always having my back. You're my best friend Doug." Doug shook his head "Don't say stuff like that Tom…" he tried to fight back tears, but they came anyway. "You're not leaving me."

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you,  
I feel alive, with you beside me,  
I will not die; I'll wait here for you,  
In my time of dying,**

Tom closed his eyes then opened them again to look into his friend eyes." You know I am…" Doug cut him off "Don't you dare say that you are dying. You are Tom Hanson. You are a fight. You will get through this." Tom shook his head as a single tear fell from his eyes. "Not this time Doug." Tom gave him a weak smile. Doug shook his head, as more tears fell from his eyes "Don't do this to me, Tommy. I need you. You are my partner." Tom looked towards the ceiling. He had waited for him, before he drew is last breath.

"Tom? Tommy?" Doug cried "Tom Hanson. Look at me." No reply. Doug held tight to his friend's lifeless hand. He rested his head on the bed and began to sob. His best friend was gone.

**I will not die; I'll wait here for you...  
I will not die, with you beside me,  
I will not die; I'll wait here for you.  
IN MY TIME OF DYING!**


End file.
